


Desperado

by nosehearts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din is assistant state attorney, Fluff, Grindr hookups, I'm adding more characters as I go on, I'm trying to be as accurate as possible here, Luke and his infamous daddy issues, Luke's a martial arts teacher, Misunderstandings, Multi, Sexting, Shenanigans, Slow Burn, Star Wars Modern AU, all the other characters are age accurate, expect the rating to go UP, he's a bit aged up, no betas we die like stormtroopers, nonverbal grogu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosehearts/pseuds/nosehearts
Summary: Din Djarin is a caring, loving dad, and it's exactly what Grogu deserves. When Grogu's therapist suggests that he practices a sport or something to let him explore his true personality more, Din decides to bring him to Luke Skywalker's dojo, to learn kung fu.Everything seems to be going fine for a few weeks until one day Luke hits up a super hot man on Grindr without a face picture, without realising it's Din himself. They both know Grogu's a priority, but there's nothing wrong if they sext a bit, right?
Relationships: Background Leia Organa/Han Solo, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 144
Kudos: 280





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wouldn't have written another fanfic that's not a commission but here I am self indulging!  
> Howdy y'all, I'm Micah, super new to the Star Wars fandom (always been a more than casual watcher) but The Mandalorian has pulled me in and after having named my royal python after Baby Yoda and spent too much money on merch I've decided it was time for me to hit it.  
> So here's my two cents! I'm gonna be posting short, quick paced chapters, that's just how I work! This is a short prologue to set the tone, then we're gonna find ourselves right in the midst of havoc.  
> Just kidding, I'm trying to go for a slow burn here so yeah, short chapters but gradually building towards a really, really satisfying ending. It's set in Chicago fyi, as a nod to The Good Wife in which Pedro starred but mostly because it's an amazing show and although I've watched it like five years ago I still hold it dear to my heart. Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on twitter @gyjostan, on Tumblr @nondirmiche and on instagram @nosehearts.  
> Comments are always super appreciated!  
> That's all, bye! xx  
> P.S. the title is obviously inspired by Rihanna's song Desperado, yes it's a Tiktok trend and yes we stan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick prologue to set the tone. Next time we're jumping straight to action, promised xx I’ll update in a few days so stay tuned!

_ Desperado _

_ Sitting in a old Monte Carlo _

_ A man whose heart is hollow, uh _

_ Take it easy _

_ I'm not tryna go against you _

_ Actually, I'm going witcha _

The kid is holding onto his father’s leg, his presence strong, unmovable, like an anchor keeping a ship steady while the wind blows and the sea foams and roars. The man, tall, broad, dark eyes, dark hair, olive skin, looks down at his son.

A broad hand strokes the kid’s light hair gently, tucking a strand of curls behind one of his ears: they’re big, flushed red in this moment, like the kid’s pale chubby cheeks. His wide eyes, dark as his father’s, seem to swallow the space whole.

“You don’t have to be afraid, Grogu,” says the man, his voice rough like he’s not used to speaking much, and only opens his mouth to say something of vital importance. “You’re gonna be fine. You know why we’re here.”

The kid, whose actual name is Gregory, looks up at his father and only emits a soft coo, like a baby’s, and holds even tighter on his father’s suit pants. He’s not used to change in his precise routine. He’s scared of this new experience, but he also trusts his father with his whole being.

Another man approaches the pair, chatting amiably with some other children, all gathered around him in their gym uniform: soft, rubbery shoes, harem pants, black and flowy, and a grey tank top with the dojo’s brand - a sword engulfed in light. The man is wearing the same clothes, but his tank top is black too and on his biceps there’s a pair of dark armlets.

“Hi,” he speaks, in a voice that makes him seem even younger than he already looks, with his dark blonde hair, wavy, who reach right beneath his chin, his beardless chiseled face and a pair of bright blue eyes. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both. Mr. Djarin, is that right?”

The two shake hands, and it’s in this moment that Din Djarin - that’s the name of Grogu’s dad - notes that this man’s right hand is gloved, and feels a little different than normal. The other must’ve noticed Din’s perplexity: “Oh, it’s prosthetic. Don’t worry, it was a long time ago.” The man talks like he’s repeated this exact same sentence a million times.

“I’m Luke Skywalker, but Luke is just fine. Gregory of course will have to call me Master, too,” he adds, winking at the kid, but going back to his previous composure right away.

“It’s better if you call him Grogu,” Din says, “And he doesn’t talk much. Well, he doesn’t talk at all. He only makes a few sounds,” and he pronounces these words looking at Luke straight in the eyes. He’s not justifying his son, he’s not ashamed of him in any way. He’s just stating the facts.

“That won’t be a problem here. The only thing that matters is that Grogu has fun here and learns something valuable. That’s why you’re here, right?” he seems unfazed, like Grogu’s just another kid.

“Right. His therapist suggested that he’d better start practising some kind of sport, so he can be more self assured, and Grogu chose martial arts. He liked Kung Fu Panda a lot.”

Luke smiles fondly: “Those movies are great, I love them too, you know Grogu? I’m sure you will have a lot of fun here with the other kids. I see you’re already wearing the uniform… why don’t you go with the others and run a bit to warm up? I have to speak to your dad a couple of minutes more.”

Grogu looks up to his father again, who leans down and gives him a quick kiss on the forehead: “Go with them kid, I’ll see you later okay?”

Grogu nods and jogs away quickly, joining the group. Everyone’s looking at him, but Luke quickly shouts that they have to run for five whole minutes and all the kids groan but start slow running in a circle, Grogu following them.

Luke then turns his attention back to Din, who’s keeping an eye on his son. “I perfectly understand how you must feel right now,” he says, “Introducing a nonverbal kid like Grogu in a new environment must be tough. But we have all kinds of kids here, I’m sure he will fit right in. He seems very smart.”

Din nods, his furrowed brow relaxing for a second. It’s clear that Luke knows what he’s doing. “Thank you. Grogu’s never said a word since I adopted him when he was one. But we learnt how to communicate. You’re right, he’s very smart.”

“I can see you’re very proud of him, as you should. You’ll be even more proud when you’ll see what he can accomplish. When you said  _ sport _ before, I didn’t correct you, but it’s more of a discipline of self control, strength, power, communion, meditation. It teaches you how to be in tune with your body, your mind, and others too. Grogu will make a lot of progress.”

Din doesn’t let a smile break his stoic expression, instead he quickly scratches his hooked nose, that gives his profile an even more dignified air, betraying emotion.

“I gotta go now, but thank you again, Luke. I’ll be back in two hours when class is over. Please take good care of Grogu,” he says in his raspy voice, and shakes Luke’s hand again.

“I will, Mr. Djarin. Thank  _ you _ for your trust.”

And with that, Luke turns back to his students and Din Djarin, assistant state attorney for the Cook County, picks up his briefcase and leaves, after of course giving his son one last look. Oh, he’s gonna be fine.


	2. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grogu gifts Luke a drawing. Luke finds a good looking man on Grindr. Din is about to go crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, I deliver: the rating is going up! The first proper chapter of this journey ;) I've had so much fun writing this, I feel super inspired... please keep giving me your feedback so I can stay motivated 🙇🏼♂️  
> And hank you so much for reading! You can find me on twitter @gyjostan, on Tumblr @nondirmiche and on instagram @nosehearts.  
> Comments are always super appreciated!  
> That's all, bye! xx

_ Gotta get up out of here and  _

_ You ain't leaving me behind _

_ I know you won't, 'cause we share common interests  _

_ You need me, there ain't no leaving me behind _

_ Never, no, no, just want outta here, yeah _

_ Once I'm gone, ain't no going back _

And then, just like that, January’s over, and so is February. And Grogu’s never been happier. Din notices it, it’s as clear as day, even his son’s teachers at school acknowledge this.

“We don’t know what you’re doing, Mr. Djarin,” one of them tells him, “But Grogu’s been behaving differently recently. He’s more outgoing, and engages more in the activities and the games with his classmates. We’re hoping it’s not just a phase, but the start of something new for him.”

Din isn’t the type of man to get emotional over nothing, but these words truly make his heart ache and his eyes water. Grogu looks at him, worried that he’s sad, but Din hugs him tightly as they step out of the school and reassures him: “I’m fine, kid, don’t stress yourself. I’m just happy, and I love you to the moon and back.”

Grogu hugs him back, nuzzling his little face in his father’s neck. After a couple of minutes of holding each other, silently, Din breaks the hug and holds his son’s hand, so tiny and fragile in his own, and they walk together to the car. At dinner, Din makes Grogu his favorite dessert and lets him watch tv for 30 minutes more than usual. When he falls asleep on the couch he carefully lifts him up and puts him to bed, tenderly caressing his hair until he’s sure he’s having good dreams.

\----

Grogu’s obsessed with Luke, he truly is, and Din kinda understands why: the man’s a powerhouse. Sometimes, when he’s not busy with court cases and dangerous criminals, Din likes to stay and watch Grogu as he’s in class with Luke, his  _ laoshi _ , and Din often finds himself staring at Luke more than he should, maybe.

Luke is a Kung Fu teacher, he practices shaolin, wu shu, and basically every other technique. He masters the spear and the sword, the saber and the stick, he can operate fans with blades on their edges, he can move like a viper, a frog or an egret, now he’s a monkey, a tiger, a mantis. He moves slowly, then fast, he jumps, kicks, falls down and gets back up. Din is entirely captivated, and his enthusiasm mirrors his son’s.

Well, it’s not exactly that. Yes, Din goes to the gym as well, he’s done some boxing back in the day, he keeps himself fit. But he’s 45 after all, and seeing Luke in all his youthful glory makes him feel some kind of way. Perhaps it’s the way his clothes cling to his figure when he sweats, like a veil on a marble statue, concealing yet revealing at the same time, maybe it’s the way he handles dangerous weapons with the confidence of a movie star, all with a stoic face and unmovable expression. It’s so different how he is when he fights, even if it’s simulated, and how he talks to the kids, with infinite love and respect.

Grogu feels it, he feels how much Luke cares for them, and reciprocates entirely. “What are you drawing, kid?” Din asks one night, after dinner. He’s watching Netflix on the couch, sweatpants and hoodie on, after a long stressful day of work. Grogu’s sitting on the carpet, fumbling with paper and bright crayons on the wooden coffee table. He lifts up his drawing, all proud of his masterpiece: on the paper there’s a blonde man in a black uniform, holding what looks like a saber with ribbons attached to it. Next to him, a tiny figure in a grey uniform, fair curly hair and open arms: Grogu himself.

“That’s you and Master Luke, isn’t it”, Din asks, and Grogu nods quickly before getting back at what he was doing, perfecting his art. Din chuckles: he’s happy that Grogu likes Luke so much, he’s learning a lot, getting stronger, and he gets along with all the other kids.

“Doctor Tano was right,” he says to himself, “That really was the right decision for my son.” He recalls the conversation with Dr. Tano, Grogu’s therapist, who had helped him and Din since Grogu was adopted. At first Din had been a little skeptical when she had suggested to him to have Grogu take martial arts classes: “It’s too chaotic for him, I’m worried someone will tease him. I don’t want to put him in that position.”

But Doctor Tano had been unmovable: “I can do only so much for him, the rest he has to learn for himself. That’s how you make real progress. And come on, am I not always right?” she joked.

Din liked her a lot: she was as beautiful as she was skilled, only a few years younger than Din, and much more brilliant than he was. Din had often wondered what he would’ve wanted in a relationship if he had been looking for one, and Doctor Tano was exactly that: most importantly, she loved Grogu and Grogu loved her. That was always his number one priority.

\---

The day after, Grogu decides that it’s time to give his teacher his drawing. He’s nervous, Din can see it: “Don’t worry kid,” he says, “That thing is amazing. He will love it.” But still, Grogu is looking down at it like he’s trying to find some flaws.

In the end, Grogu gathers enough courage to give his gift to Luke, and the man’s blue eyes simply light up with joy: “Oh my, this is incredible! Did you make this?”

Grogu nods, his chubby cheeks red as he holds onto his father’s leg, as always when he wants to find security in his own personal storm.

“It’s truly beautiful, isn’t it Mr. Djarin? Grogu here has talent,” Luke says, in a tone so sincere Din believes him wholeheartedly, “I’m definitely gonna hang this up in my room. It doesn’t happen often that kids give me drawings, but when they do I keep them all. Is it weird for a grown man to have all these kids’ drawings just hung up on the wall? Maybe. But I wanna be able to look at them all the time.”

“Grogu’s honored, I’m sure. Isn’t it right, kid?” Din asks, and Grogu nods fiercely and smiles. “Now go join the others. I’ll see you after class.” Din nods politely at Luke and then goes away, his briefcase always in hand.

\---

“Why do I always forget where I put my stuff?”

Luke’s been looking for the damn scotch tape for five minutes at this point.

“Ah, there you are, finally,” he says as he pulls the tape from under a pile of documents. “Why weren’t you in the stationary drawer?”

He turns around, looking at one of his room’s walls: it’s covered in pretty pictures of all the places he’s visited, plus a few polaroids of him and his friends and family. A few drawings made by his students in the last five years also show themselves off with their bright colours and funny text. Luke looks at them fondly: he remembers every single one of those kids, some are still training with him today. He takes Grogu’s drawing and finds a perfect spot for it, securing it to the wall with the scotch tape: it’s perfect.

“I better be going to bed now, it’s already fucking 11 pm. And I need all eight of those sweet sweet hours,” he tells himself. Luke’s night routine is simple enough: a quick shower, then he brushes his teeth, skincare, a cup of tea and straight to bed. But this is one of those nights where he steps out of the shower, looks at himself in the mirror and goes like: “Damn, I should totally take a picture right now.”

Luke really likes photography in general as his wall testimonies, but nudes are his specialty. Yeah he’s hot and knows it, but also wants to show off his carefully chiseled body in a special way. He goes to his room, dimming down the light and turning off the tiny string of lights that run in between his pictures. He’s always been very proud of how that looks like. He then puts one hand on the drawer opposite of that wall, slightly twisting his body to find an angle that’s both artsy and spicy. When he’s found it he takes his phone out and snaps a couple of pictures: these are  _ so good.  _ When was the last time he updated his profile on Grindr?

He opens the app, quickly putting that picture in between the others - still, it doesn’t beat the perfection of the first one. Feeling lucky, he goes over to the main page to take a look at the new faces on the app. He’s not that big of a hoe, but he’s enjoyed the perks Grindr offers more than a few times. His sister Leia, from her perspective as a straight,  _ married _ woman, doesn’t quite understand Luke’s purpose, but frankly he doesn’t really have any. Luke scrolls down, seeing a guy he’s had a terrible experience with and quickly exiting his profile. Certain people shouldn’t be allowed on the app, period.

It’s then that a specific profile catches his eye. First thing he notices is this guy’s - no, this  _ man _ ’s - happy trail, going down his firm stomach. One you can’t help but imagine sliding your fingers onto, then further down slithering them under the elastic band of his underwear, black, tight, chosen for comfort more than anything. The second thing he notices, and kinda disappoints him, is that the man’s faceless: the picture’s cut just below his neck, just as cruel as a real beheading, and Luke sighs. But still, he doesn’t leave the page. He swipes left to see more, and he’s not so disappointed anymore: this man’s body is gorgeous. Toned enough to be healthy and fit, but surely not as trained as Luke’s. The shadow of his abs is barely visible, suggesting more softness to the touch.

It’s when he checks out the age that Luke’s really shocked: 45. Goddammit he looks too fine for a 45 years old. That is a body kept young. Not only the man’s faceless he also doesn’t have a name, sporting only a rhino emoji in his name. There’s no description, but the man put his height (a more than respectable 5’11), his pronouns (also very respectable), and the fact that he’s a vers top. Being a vers himself, Luke can’t be more pleased. But why the rhino emoji?

And then he sees it. He wonders how he didn’t notice it before, but there it is, in all its glory: a beautiful fine line tattoo of the head of an animal who looks a lot like a rhino, but at the same time isn’t, on the man’s right shoulder. It’s really pretty, Luke is so fascinated. He gotta text him.

\---

Din is used to all kinds of attention on Grindr, from people who talk suspiciously like a bot to twinks hungry and desperate for “daddy’s attention”, as they usually call it. Din has zero time for that, not when he has an actual kid to care for. His sex life has always been kinda lackluster, but these last few years in particular, since he’s adopted Grogu, are disappointing on that front. Not that he regrets anything: his son is the best thing that ever happened to him. But sometimes he does wonder how it would be if he were more open, more fun.

After he’s put Grogu to bed he gets ready for the night as well: he looks at his face in the mirror as he washes it, and thinks that he’s turning into an old man already. His work drains him of all the energy he has, and he still has to care for his son and never makes him feel like he’s a burden, or not worth it. He’s always worth it.

Din drags himself to bed, sinking into the mattress, taking his phone to set the alarms for tomorrow morning, when a notification pops up on the screen: “New message received” and the Grindr icon.

“I should’ve turnt those off a while ago,” he thinks, going to settings to do exactly this. But then another message pops up.

“Let’s see what this fool wants now,” he grunts, tapping on the notification. The message comes from “Luke” with a couple of star emojis. Fuck, this guy’s 28. Maybe he still got it, Din thinks.

**_hey handsome_ ** , the text says,  **_it’s a shame that u don’t have a picture of your face here, I bet it looks just as hot as the rest of u ;)_ **

Din chuckles slightly: oh, if this kid only knew why he doesn’t show his face. He clicks on the profile distractingly, checking out the description first: he doesn’t want to be biased by a pretty face and a tight ass - he’s sure this guy has them bot h. “Shoot for the moon; if you miss you will die in outer space, which is cool.” says the description. The guy describes himself as 5’7, vers, twink - as expected - and looking for basically anything on the table. Cool. And he likes the quote in the description - he’s sure that’s a quote from somewhere. It’s okay if he takes a look at the pics, then, he seems decent enough. The first one’s of him in front of a stunning giant Buddha statue, looking longingly at something far away behind the camera. This guy seems to be travelling a lot according to his profile. And then it pops up, of course, a cheeky picture, something spicy. And ain’t he stunning: both the ass and the face are as predicted, but also the arms, the thighs, the chest, everything’s tight and sculpted to perfection. He must be an athlete of some kind, there’s no other explanation for such beauty.

Something catches Din’s eye in the background, something only slightly lit up by a strand of what looks like christmas lights: a pop of bright green. He zooms in, and there’s no doubt: the drawing shows a ribbon attached to a saber. Din’s heart practically jumps out of his chest as he zooms out, focusing on the guy’s face. The naked man in the picture, seductively posing only for his eyes to see, the man who’s just texted him flirting with him, is Luke Skywalker. Fuck.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could leave a comment it would mean the world to me! 🧡 my socials are in the top notes 😌 I’ll see you there!
> 
> Also, whoever gets where Luke's description quote comes from gets a kiss 😗


	3. Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of sexting and anonymity.
> 
> ((( The rating goes UP )))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u so much for reading, y’all left a bunch of comments and I’m super motivated, so I’m gonna post another chapter this weekend 🧡  
> You can find me on twitter @gyjostan, on Tumblr @nondirmiche and on instagram @nosehearts.  
> Comments are always super appreciated!  
> That's all, bye! xx

_ If you want _

_ We could be, yeah, runaways  _

_ Running from any sight of love _

_ Yeah, yeah, there ain't nothing _

_ There ain't nothing here for me _

_ There ain't nothing here for me anymore _

_ But I don't wanna be alone _

Din is taken aback at first. He doesn’t know how to answer. He doesn’t know if he is supposed to answer at all.

**_hey handsome_ ** ,  **_it’s a shame that u don’t have a picture of your face here, I bet it looks just as hot as the rest of u ;)_ **

“Should I just ignore him?” he thinks, but at the same time he keeps looking at those pics: the curve of Luke’s back, the playful sparkle in his eyes, the shape of his butt. “He’s Grogu’s master, for fuck’s sake.”

He sits on the bed, taking a huge breath. He wants to think this through. Positives: Luke’s hot. He doesn’t know it’s me, we could have some fun, he would never find out. Negatives: if he does find out, it’s gonna be awkward. He gives Luke’s pics one last glance. Their eyes meet. No way he’s gonna find out.

\---

Luke’s phone buzzes: new text from “🦏”. Wow, so quick.

**_Ahah thanks. You’re not so bad yourself._ **

“Not so bad?” Luke smirks. “I’m super fucking hot.”

**just “not so bad”? ;)**

**_Well, no, you’re hot. And you know it._ **

**that’s better ;) so… no face pic? may i ask why?**

**_My job… I can’t really out myself. Kind of a difficult environment._ **

**oh wow :( im sorry. i hope ur okay**

**_I am, thank you. I just don’t wanna put myself in an uncomfortable situation. But I’m okay with my sexuality, don’t worry._ **

**that’s the most important thing ^^ so i imagine i can’t ask ur name either?**

**_No, I’m so sorry. It’s not you, I swear. You’re pretty nice._ **

**but how can i call u then?**

**_However you want._ **

Luke thinks about it for a moment, then smiles to himself and types.

**what about jack? u kinda look like u could be a jack :)**

**_I like Jack, it’s a cool name._ **

**then it’s set, mr. jack ;) soooo what are u doing on here?**

**_I’m not active often, actually. Nobody really messages me._ **

**omg why tho**

**_I don’t know, maybe I’m too old? Ahah_ **

**perhaps it’s cause im into older men, but i can assure u, the others on here must be blind. ur body is incredible**

**_You’re flattering me._ **

**im not, i swear. i may be looking like a generic white blonde twink but im actually pretty picky. im v busy and i cant sleep around often. aaaand im almost 30, so basically im expiring**

**_At 28 you may just be the oldest twink alive, ahah. And, about that last part…_ **

**what? the sleeping around?**

**_Yes, that… would it be okay if we just chatted for a bit? See where this goes?_ **

**yeah sure why not :) but like… do u want a picture of my dick or what**

Luke sends that and regrets it almost immediately.

**sorry maybe i was too bold i shouldn’t have asked that**

**_No, it’s fine, really. I was about to ask you that myself. If I could send you one, I mean._ **

**oh really**

**_Yeah, I mean, you can’t see my face but you can definitely take a look at the rest._ **

Luke’s heart skips a beat.

**okay then u go first ;)**

**_I apologize in advance if it’s not the best dickpic you’ve ever received. I’m not well versed in this art._ **

**lmao dw im sure i’ll be more than impressed ;)**

Luke sits on the bed, still naked from the shower he’s taken and takes a quick peek at his own dick, already half hard. Fuck, he feels like a teenager. He takes it in his left hand, keeping the phone in his prosthetic, and gives his cock a few strokes, slowly, just to keep himself busy. He can’t lie to himself, this mysterious stranger intrigues him. It must be the fact that he doesn’t know what he looks like - and he probably will never know. Yeah, that really makes his head spin.

Then, he gets a picture.

**_Sorry I kept you waiting, I got myself hard just for you._ **

Luke licks his lips involuntarily, thinking about the man bringing himself to full hardness to take this picture. And what a picture it is: this might be one of the tastiest dickpics he’s ever gotten. Not that he’s gotten a lot of them, especially in recent times. But this is so  _ good _ . The stranger is holding his dick in his right hand, big, rough - Luke can already picture those thick fingers inside him. It’s not a monster cock, but it’s quite impressive nevertheless, springing free from a thick bush of dark hair.

**_fuck. that’s… really hot. god. i can’t stop staring._ **

**But I wanna see you, too. Now that I got hard I kinda wanna get off as well, you know.**

**_ahah getting bold there i see ;) i like it. lemme snap one for u_ **

Luke decides to be creative with this one, fumbling with his phone to put it in a stable position in between the folds of his duvet, and setting the timer. Then he leans back, one leg dangling down the bed, one leg bent, not touching his cock, just looking at the camera like he’s staring directly at the handsome stranger. The phone clicks and Luke goes to check how it came out. “Perfect,” he thinks, “I look like I’m a lot of fun.” Then he immediately sends it to the other man.

**soooo does this work for u ;)**

It takes a few seconds for him to answer back.

**_Ah, what would I do if I had you here._ **

**idk, what would u do ;)**

**_I’d like to bury my face in between your legs, for starters._ **

**tell me more about it**

**_I bet you taste amazing, I’d love to hear you squirm._ **

**u better make me**

**_Oh trust me, I would. I’d keep your legs down with my hands to keep them still as I suck you off. Also, I hope you like getting your ass eaten out. Because I’ve been looking at the last picture on your profile for the last thirty minutes and fuck does it look delicious._ **

**oh my god, who even are you. im painfully hard rn**

**_Then I hope you’re touching yourself, because I am. While thinking about fucking you, face down ass up, with one hand pressing you down in your mattress, the other moving your hips as I slam my cock into you._ **

Luke is completely transfixed as he reads the stranger’s texts, spitting on his good hand and starting to jerk off. Every text that this man sends seems worse - and with that Luke means better - than the last. There’s something impossibly hot about the contrast between this man’s previously kind and calm mannerism and the dirty, nasty words that he’s using now. It’s like Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, but they’re both trapped in a body that makes Luke go crazy.

\---

It’s been a couple of weeks since that fatidical first night, and Din has spent most of his days thinking about Luke. He thinks about him as he’s at work, looking through criminal files, a little bit distracted, and his colleagues do notice. Cara playfully teases him, Greef failing at his attempts to shut her up because seeing the usual impassible Din getting even a little bit flustered is just too funny.

The hardest part is seeing his boss, none other than Leia Organa, basically every day. I mean, that’s her twin brother he’s thinking about. She’s so intense that Din sometimes wonders if she can read his thoughts. “Let’s hope she can’t,” he thinks, “Or this is gonna be very embarrassing.”

And of course, on top of it all, Grogu still has to attend Luke’s classes, and this means seeing Luke three times a week: even if very briefly, catching even just a glimpse of Luke’s face and body and hearing his voice… that’s too much. Din’s basically undressing him with his eyes, replacing the fabric of the uniform with Luke’s bare skin, how smooth it must feel under his fingers, how shivery he’d get under Din’s touch.

Din shakes his head: this guy’s gonna be the death of him.

\---

Luke Skywalker doesn’t give up easily, especially when he wants something, and he wants that handsome stranger that he calls “Jack”  _ a lot _ . Luke sends him a few tentative texts in the next few days after their first conversation, as if a sexting session even qualified as a proper one.

**hey there :) we had fun last night didn’t we. wanna do it again sometime maybe? idk**

**hey! u dont have to answer but i found this meme and i thought it was funny :)**

**u didn’t laugh? well i guess ur really a boomer ;)**

No answer, but Luke doesn’t give up. He sends a text that’s a little bit off-brand for him.

**did i do something wrong? :(**

Maybe this time he’ll answer. He’s a caring person, after all.

And he’s right, the stranger does respond.

**_Hi, sorry I didn’t answer. You didn’t do anything wrong, don’t worry. I just had a few busy days, that’s it._ **

**oh that’s better thank u i was kinda worried ahah**

**Don’t be, I’m a bad texter, and this app doesn’t seem to work well for me anyway so I turned off notifications.**

**would it be okay if i asked u to give me ur phone number? i know u told me u don’t want to see each other yet, but… ur really cool. and hot. and funny. i’d like to get to know u a little better. and maybe if u get to know me u will change ur mind about not showing urself to me ;)**

The stranger takes a couple of minutes to answer, like he’s really thought about this.

**_Do you have Telegram? It works better for me, more anonymity._ **

**i don’t actually lmao but i could download it to chat with u if that makes u feel safe :)**

**_Oh, you’d do it for real? Thank you, you’re so kind Luke._ **

**dont even mention it :) it’s a pleasure, really, just give me a couple of secs okay?**

Luke quickly downloads the app, picking a username without giving it too much thought.

**done! my name’s @lukeskywalkerrr i’ll see u there i guess ;)**

**_I’ll add you right away Luke._ **

After a couple of seconds, a new message pops up: it’s from @razorcrest.

**_Hi Luke. So happy we can finally chat like normal people. Although may I say I miss looking at your pics all the time…_ **

**ahah me too ;) but this is so much better anyways… i can finally use stickers! im v happy u trust me enough :)**

**I do. You will excuse me if I can’t stay here much longer, I have to do something super important. But I’ll talk to you tonight, is that alright with you?**

**yeah np :) see u tonight jack ;)**

**Talk to you later Luke.**

The stranger then sends a sticker, the first glimpse of a soul more tender than its rough exterior may suggest: a kitty surrounded by heart emojis. Luke smiles to himself, putting his phone on airplane mode and shoving it into his gym bag, putting it all away in his locker. He then goes to the dojo, where a few kids are already sitting down and chatting on the tatami.

“Hi guys! How are you doing today?”

“Hi master Luke!” they all say, bowing respectfully.

In a couple of minutes, all the children have arrived. The last one’s Grogu, accompanied by his dad, as always. Luke goes to say hello.

“Hi Grogu, so nice to see you. Hello, Mr. Djarin.”

Their eyes meet briefly. Light blue and deep brown. They shake hands and a bolt of electricity passes through them.

“Ah, sorry!” Luke says.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry. Behave yourself, okay kid?” Din tells his kid, who nods and runs to join the others.

“I’ll see you later, then.”

“See you.”

They part, but Luke watches him go away down the stairs. There’s a weird feeling he just can’t shake off. Oh well, he’s sure it’s nothing.

  
  



	4. Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth, nothing but the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u so much for reading! I'm sorry this chapter is a bit late, but I've had so much stuff going on with uni and shit but I'm back on track baby 👀 I hope to be forgiven since this is longer than usual 🙇🏼♂️  
> You can find me on twitter @gyjostan, on Tumblr @nondirmiche and on instagram @nosehearts.  
> Comments are always super appreciated, they keep me going so don't forget to leave one! ✨  
> That's all, bye! xx

_ Desperado _

_ Sitting in an old Monte Carlo _

_ We've both had our hearts broken, uh _

_ Take it easy _

_ I'm not tryna go against you _

_ I can be a lone wolf witcha _

Luke Skywalker can’t remember a time when he was this impossibly horny. Chatting with that stranger makes him feel like a teenager, so frustrated he decides to hit up someone else on Grindr and invite him over. The hookup’s nice -this man is really good at eating ass -, even nicer when he leaves right after, Luke thinks. But being alone means having more time to think about the stranger.

“I just got off and here I am. Horny again. Fuck, I hate it here,” he thinks, groaning in frustration. He throws himself on the bed, sheets still smelling of sex, and picks up his phone.

**hey jack :) i was wondering what were you up to**

The answer’s almost immediate.

**_Hey Luke. Nothing, just took care of something, I’m here in bed reading, actually. What about you?_ **

Luke thinks about it for a moment. Does he dare, or doesn’t he? Well, he might.

**i’m in bed too, i just got fucked. he’s left tho**

**_Oh. And was it nice?_ **

**yeah i mean i got my ass eaten almost like never before. it was really nice**

**_That’s a thought for sure. Interesting._ **

**what, u sure u could do better?**

**_I am._ **

\---

Din closes his book after this last text: he knows damn well he’s not gonna read even another single page. Luke is all he can think about right now.

**_that’s a bold statement ;)_ **

**It is, but it’s true. I’d like for you to do me a favor, though.**

**_oh ho and what’s that?_ **

**Since you just got off, it’s only fair that you get me off as well.**

**_u want me to talk dirty to u? ;)_ **

**Oh my God, yes. Yes.**

**_well then. i have thought about this for so much time i have it all in my head ;)_ **

**Fuck. Please start.**

Din opens his drawer, taking the lube out, he knows he’ll need it very soon. But right now he’s just gently palming his cock over his underwear, giving it a good squeeze, slowly bringing himself to full hardness.

**_we’d come home from a nice date, maybe a dinner, somewhere fancy, for sure. you’d drive me home like the gentleman you are, and of course i’d invite you inside. as soon as my front door’s closed i’d be all over you: i’m smaller, so i’d have to be on my tip toes to kiss you properly. but u look strong enough to lift me up and press me against the wall. i also like to be fucked like that, but u would be teasing me, it’s not time yet._ **

**You sure have… a way with words.**

Din’s breathless as he strokes himself over his boxer briefs, now fully hard, but he doesn’t want to give in just yet. He wants to really savor it.

**_well thank u ;) i’ve only just started. u better be touching urself as u think of me_ **

**I am.**

**_good. we’d be making out, rough, ur hands on my ass as you manhandle me and i melt into u, totally submitting to ur will. i can be feisty, but rn i just wanna please u, be a good boy. we’d walk to the sofa, where u would fall right on top of me, ur hands running down my body, reaching inmy pants. ofc u’d feel that i’m already hard, needy, begging u to fuck me_ **

Din inhales, hard, his eyes fluttering shut as he takes out his cock, suddenly impatient, craving that intense touch.

**_i can perfectly picture u as u spit on ur fingers and u reach down my pants to finger me, to make sure that i’m prepared to take u whole. but dont worry, i can do it, u open me up easily, already two fingers in, as u kiss me down my neck and collarbone. that makes me go fucking crazy_ **

**Don’t you dare stop.**

**_oh… someone’s close already ;)_ **

**Yeah. Please keep going.**

Din’s rarely been so desperate to cum, Luke’s words have brought him at his limit already.

**_i’d kiss u, whispering on ur lips that i’m ready, that u dont need to be gentle with me, and i’d look straight in ur eyes as i feel u entering me, slow, really letting u know how much im enjoying it, how good u feel inside me_ **

**Fuck… oh God, please Luke. I’m close.**

**_yeah baby. cmon. i want u to cum for me, thinking about how tight my ass feels around ur dick, like u can almost hear me moaning ur name_ **

Din’s pace fastens, coming hard, desperate, thick streaks of cum landing on his fingers as he keeps jerking himself off slowly through the orgasm, his legs shaking.

**_i hope this silence means u’ve come ;)_ **

Din doesn’t realize it’s been two minutes already, his mind had totally wandered off.

**Yeah I have, and thank you. Fuck, that was intense.**

**_ive cum too. just wanted to let u know ;)_ **

**That’s so fucking hot babe. You’re incredible.**

Then Luke sends a picture: he’s holding his cock in his hands right after he’s come, pearly white cum dripping down from the tip, red and swollen, the picture so clear Din can see goosebumps down Luke’s thighs.

**_thought you’d appreciate hehe_ **

**I do, oh my God. I’m saving that for later.**

**_now u wanna go to bed? :)_ **

**Yes, it’s better if I get some sleep. Work’s been killing me lately.**

**_mine too, although i love it sm :) sleep tight jack xx_ **

**Good night Luke. And thank you.**

Another sticker, this time it’s a cute bear with big photoshopped eyes. Din hopes Luke appreciates it.

\---

For Grogu, February flies by, and so do March, April, May. His life has done a complete one-eighty, he’s learned so much under Luke’s wise watch and his dad couldn’t be more proud. He still doesn’t speak, he’s still mischievous, but does that really matter when you can kick ass?

That’s what his father thinks, at least, as he watches him training with the other kids. Luke has assured him he has an extraordinary talent, he just has to be more focused.

“I’ve rarely met someone with such strength and flexibility. Your kid is extraordinary, you should be very proud.”

Din smiles fondly: “I am, so much. You’re changing his life.”

Luke pats his shoulder: “You chose to bring him here. Be proud of yourself as well.”

Din should feel weird talking to Luke about his son after their chats, but he doesn’t. Not when it comes to Grogu; all of that fades away.

They have been talking quite a lot though: it’s never deep, it’s never personal, it’s just sexting, but goddamn it if it doesn’t happen often. Din enjoys it, although it makes him suffer: despite his tough appearance, it’s hard for him to not develop feelings. And he’s feeling some kind of way about Luke, he has to admit it. But he can’t, so he stays quiet, watching him from a distance, sighing from time to time.

It’s late May when Luke announces that the date for the kids’ final exam is confirmed: “In two weeks,” he says at the end of the class, walking in front of the kids all lined up, “You’ll have to be evaluated to start using weapons next September. I’m confident that each and every one of you will pass, don’t worry. I’ll be the judge together with a couple of other Kung Fu Masters from other gyms, I’ve been their friend for a long time, I trust them. And I trust you, too, that you won’t disappoint me. Understood?”

“Yes, Master Luke!” the kids all say in chorus. Grogu, too, opens his mouth to say something, all that comes out is an undecipherable noise. Luke winks, and Grogu gives him the biggest smile.

“Alright kids. You’re dismissed.”

They all bow to each other, then all the children run to the other end of the gym to take off their shoes. Din is there among a few other parents, Grogu sprinting towards him to give him a big hug.

“Hey,” Din says planting a kiss on his cheek, “Are you excited for your final exam?”

Grogu nods vigorously, tightening his grip on his father’s hand.

“That’s awesome. You’re gonna do great. And even if you don’t, you still have next year to try. I won’t be mad.”

Grogu closes his eyes, leaning on Din, and smiles. Something in Din’s heart melts. It’s been melting for six years.

\---

Grogu is taking a peek at himself in the mirror in his new  yī-fu , shiny, light brown, lined in white, with a bright white belt. 

“Hey, don’t look yet, you’re gonna spoil it for you,” says Din, who’s finishing buttoning up the jacket, then he makes his son turn around to finally get a good look.

“You look so cool, you’re gonna make me jealous.”

Grogu smirks, strutting in front of the mirror, turning around to look at his back as well. Yeah, he does look awesome.

“C’mon, let’s go now, you don’t wanna be late to the main event, don’t you?”, Din asks, grabbing his car keys. He’s taken the whole day off just for this, and maybe he’s more excited than his son. Grogu quickly grabs his gym bag and runs out of the door down the stairs to the garage, under his dad’s proud eyes.

They arrive to the gym in half an hour, time filled with Grogu’s favorite Spotify playlist, a mix of show tunes and hard rock from the ‘80s. Even after they’ve parked Grogu wants to stay in the car until  _ Girls Girls Girls _ by  _ Mötley Crüe _ has finished playing, to shake off some tension.

“Are you ready, kid?” says Din after the song is over.

Grogu looks at him in the rear view mirror and nods, his lips pressed together. He’s nervous but wants to look strong for his dad.

“Let’s go then.”

They exit the car, Grogu’s bag bouncing on his small shoulders as he walks, Din right behind him. For the occasion they’re not in the usual gym, but in the bigger one, usually used by the advanced classes, and Grogu is in awe as he looks around, the tatami bright and colorful and all the parents sitting on the bleachers on the left and right. Grogu notices the judge’s panel, right underneath the bleachers, where Luke is talking with three other masters: a tall and intimidating black man in a deep purple uniform, a brown haired white man with a full beard and a bright smile in a beige uniform and a smaller man with Asian traits who looks like he could be a hundred years old, dressed in a green uniform. Luke’s wearing his official clothes as well, a shiny black short sleeved jacket with light green lining and black flowy pants. Grogu wants to be exactly like him when he grows up. And maybe like his dad, too.

He puts his shows on, quickly joining the other kids, who are chatting excitedly and rehearsing their moves. Din watches him as he climbs up the bleachers, joining the other parents. He doesn’t know them that well but he exchanges a few polite hellos, they’re all more nervous than their kids. At least they all share the same feelings, it’s nice to relate to someone. Din has never been the typical parent who goes to parties and knows all the other dads from elementary school, but this is alright, he guesses.

“Does this work? One, two… okay!” Luke’s voice breaks the chit-chat as he tries the microphone, and the gym falls into silence. “Hello, everyone. Welcome to our final exam for our first year kids. I’m very proud of each and every one of you guys, regardless of what happens today.”

All the kids line up, bowing respectfully at the judges’ panel.

“Let me introduce you to my friends here, some of the most well known Kung Fu masters of the entire country - and they’re here for you today. Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda,” says Luke, the men raising from their seats and bowing when their names get called. “They’ve been my own teachers back in the day and now they’re helping me out raising the newer generation. I’m honored and grateful beyond belief,” he tells them, bowing.

“Without further ado let’s begin, I’m gonna call your names in alphabetical order, and you’re gonna perform your routines. Good luck, kids. I believe in you.”

Loud applause blooms from the bleachers, and the kids all turn around to face their parents and wave. Din and Grogu exchange a look, and the man sends him a kiss. Grogu blushes and bows, as Din nods proudly.

Silence fills the gym again.

“Brown, Emma,” Luke calls. A blonde girl with bouncing pigtails walks in the middle of the tatami in her shiny aqua uniform.

It begins.

\---

“Djarin, Gregory.”

Grogu takes a deep breath, smoothing out his uniform, and takes his place in front of the judges. He puts his fist in his hand and bows.

“You can start now. Good luck.”

Grogu nods and assumes the starting positions, as Din quickly takes out his phone to take a video. This is probably one of the most important moments of his son’s life, he has to film it. He watches Grogu as he moves, sinuous like a snake, as he jumps around, kicks, punches the air. Din has never seen him more focused. He tries to guess how his son is doing by the judges’ expressions, but they’re stone-faced. Even Luke’s unusually serious.

After what feels like an eternity, Grogu finishes his routine with one last jump, landing on the ground with his legs crossed. Everyone claps, Din cheering and shouting trying to be louder than the thunderous applause as he stops filming and puts his phone away.

Grogu quickly steps off the tatami, as the next kid gets called after a couple of minutes of the judges talking to each other. Din is nervous and Grogu is too, he’s wringing his hands, Din can see it. But he did so well, there’s nothing to worry about.

\---

Luke exchanges a few, final words with the other judges, then takes the mic again.

“Thank you for your patience everybody, we have reached a conclusion. Kids, please get in line on the tatami.”

All the children do so in complete silence; Luke stands up and so do the other masters, stepping in front of the panel.

“When I call your name, please step forward. Brown, Emma. Carter, Rosalie. Cunningham, Jacob. Davis, Liam. Davis, Vanessa. Di Angelo, Peter. Djarin, Gregory.” Luke says until almost every kid’s name has been called.

A long pause.

Then…

“You guys have passed your final exam and will join not only me but master Obi-Wan next year to start training with weapons. Congratulations!”

Din jumps to his feet, clapping as hard and loud as he can, shouting his son’s name as Grogu turns around to look at him, jumping in place, the biggest smile ever on his tiny face. Din runs down the bleachers as Grogu steps off the tatami to join him. Din sweeps him up, hugging him, covering his cheeks in kisses.

Luke watches them from afar, a fond smile blossoming on his lips. He reaches the kids who didn’t make it, reassuring them that next year it will be different. They’re crying, of course, but Luke knows that it’s for their best: kung fu is all about perfection and complete mastery.

“You did it! You did it Grogu, my little man! You’re the best, I knew it,” he says in between kisses. Grogu giggles adorably as he kisses his dad back, hugging his neck. Luke doesn’t want to interrupt, but he wants to exchange a few words with Din, so he approaches them carefully.

“I told you you’d be very proud of him,” Luke says, patting Grogu’s back as he’s still in his dad’s arms.

“He did so well today. You’re an amazing teacher, Luke.”

“Thank you so much, Mr. Djarin.”

Din smiles, and it’s rare and beautiful: “Just Din it’s okay. What you did for my son… I’m so grateful. I can’t believe how much he’s changed, I…” Din keeps talking, and Luke’s listening, yes, but something’s distracting him. Grogu’s playing with the sleeve of his father’s t-shirt - oh, so unusual to see him with casual clothes - and something’s peeking out underneath the hem.

It’s a tattoo, and Luke’s surprised, someone as serious as Din, with a tattoo? Maybe a memory of a much wilder youth, Luke wonders.

Din puts Grogu down: “Stop it you little monster, you’re making me all itchy,” he scolds him playfully, scratching himself there where Grogu had touched him, lifting the sleeve completely up.

It’s the head of an animal, Luke notices. Like a cow?

“Nice tattoo,” Luke says, “What is it?”

“Oh, that? I got it when I was younger, even more than you. It never pops up since I always wear formal attire and stuff, but these days the weather has been crazy hot, hasn’t it?”

“Oh yeah, totally. What is it though, an ox?”

“It’s a rhino, actually,” Din says, covering the tattoo again with his short sleeve.

A rhino.

Oh, Luke thinks.  _ Oh. _

And everything suddenly makes sense.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could leave a comment it would mean the world to me! 🧡 my socials are in the top notes 😌 I’ll see you there!


	5. Fourth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke makes a big decision.
> 
> Din takes risks.
> 
> Grogu learns cursive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm back!! Weekly chapters really seem to work for me, uh?  
> But most importantly: THANK YOU! I'm totally BLOWN AWAY by the response to the last chapter, y'all really enjoyed it! I've never gotten so many comments on a work of mine, I'm crazy happy 🙇🏼♂️  
> This chapter is more laid back, more transitional you may say, and VERY dialogue heavy as we're gonna enter the heat of the action in the next one. I hope you like it anyway!  
> V IMPORTANT! I’ve created a playlist for this fic, I’m gonna fill it with show tunes and hard rock, to recreate what Grogu and Din listened to in the last one! I’ll add every song y’all suggest, into this playlist 👀 https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6lFx1GGlDh2x3nXCRpYqIb?si=QHqiB_SiSBimtMkzQGj-5Q  
> You can find me on twitter @gyjostan, on Tumblr @nondirmiche and on instagram @nosehearts.  
> Comments are always super appreciated, they keep me going so don't forget to leave one! ✨  
> That's all, bye! xx

_ Gotta get up out of here  _

_ And you ain't leaving me behind _

_ I know you won't, 'cause we share common interests  _

_ You need me, there ain't no leaving me behind _

_ Never, no, no, both want outta here. yeah _

_ Once we're gone, ain't no going back _

Everyone has a rock, someone who you can always count on, someone who’ll never let you down. This person, for Luke Skywalker, is his twin sister Leia. So, it’s only natural for him to call her that night, he desperately needs her opinion on the pressing matter.

“Hello? Luke, hey, do you need anything?”

“Hi Leia… yeah, actually. Do you have like half an hour to dedicate to your brother? Please? I’d really need your help.”

Leia chuckles: “Yeah sure, let me turn on the tv for Ben, he’s gonna kill me if he’s not entertained.”

“Where’s Han?” Luke asks, sitting down on the couch and opening up a beer.

“Actually I have no idea… he’s out. Somewhere.”

“Everything okay between you two?”

“Didn’t you just call me because  _ you _ needed help?” she remarks.

Luke laughs softly: “Yeah, you’re right, sorry. I really need your insight.”

“Insight? Is this about someone I know?”

“It is. You know Din Djarin, right?”

“He works for me, of course I do.”

“And you know that his son is one of my students…”

“Yes, you told me already. Where is this going, Luke?”

“Well… I might’ve been sexting him for the past five months without knowing it was him.”

A beat.

“...well?”

“Luke. Are you for real?”

“I am, unfortunately.”

“I’m sorry, but how? Like… you didn’t see his face? Not even once?”

“Let’s just say I saw other parts of him. Not the face, though.”

“And how did you find out? That it was in fact him.”

“I found out like a few hours ago. He has a tattoo on his shoulder, he wore short sleeves and I just happened to see it.”

“He never wears t-shirts and stuff… it was an unfortunate coincidence.”

Luke holds his breath for a moment: “So you do think it’s unfortunate? And I shouldn’t have found out?”

“Well… it does complicate things a bit, doesn’t it.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of. I still have to train his kid next year.”

“But Din doesn’t know that you know.”

“No, I didn’t say anything. I put on my best poker face and I just left him alone. It would’ve been inappropriate anyway, his son was there.”

“This means that you have the option to like… not tell him. At all.”

“Exactly. But I can’t keep this to myself, Leia.”

“Why not?”

Luke takes a sip of his beer, closing his eyes. It’s hard to admit it.

“I think I like him, Leia. Like him _ like him. _ ”

“You never  _ like _ someone, Luke.”

“Heh. That’s why I wanna tell him. I might have a shot, y’know…”

“Do you think he likes you back?”

Luke sighs: “Shit Leia, I don’t know, he likes me enough to show me his dick from time to time apparently!”

Leia laughs: “Don’t worry Ben, it’s nothing, it’s just uncle Luke. Say hi to uncle Luke!”

Luke hears a faint “hiiii” in the background, partially muffled by the sound of the tv.

“Ben says hi, did you hear?”

“I did, give him a big kiss from me, too. You know that as soon as he’s six I’ll snatch him up and have him come to my gym, right?”

“You know I agree, it’s Han that’s a little bit… worried?”

“He’ll get over it, no way my niece ain’t becoming a martial artist like his uncle. You don’t want him to end up like his old man, do you.”

Leia’s a bit flustered: “Don’t you try to change the topic you sneaky lil bitch. I’ll get you to talk about your feelings eventually.”

“Haven’t I done so for about fifteen minutes, dear sis?”

“Mh, yeah. But we haven’t reached a conclusion yet. You have to decide what to do.”

“Well, I am in fact seeing him again soon.”

“Uh, okay. When and where?”

“At the gym, he has to come to renew Grogu’s membership for next year, I think he’ll come in a couple of days or something.”

“So you’re gonna tell him.”

“Am I?”

“Of course you are.”

“It looks like you came up with this decision on your own.”

“Well, I am in fact the wiser of the two.”

Luke pauses for a bit: “You are,” he admits.

“Then do as I say, tell him. He deserves to know the truth. I’m sure he already feels super guilty for sexting his son’s teacher… you did text him first right?”

“Yeah I did, he just answered. And we clicked.”

“Then it’s kinda your fault then… take responsibility Luke,” she says, jokingly.

“I will. Thanks, Leia.”

“You’re welcome. You know I love you right? You won’t fuck this up.”

“I’ll try to. I love you too sis.”

“Goodnight.”

“‘Night, bye,” says Luke before hanging up. He stretches his legs, falling down the sofa and sitting down on the carpet. He finishes his beer, thinking about his sister’s words. What a fucked up situation. But Din is worth it, Din is worth it, he keeps telling himself. Din; kind, loving, hard-working Din. Luke can’t help but draw a comparison between him and his own father, Anakin Skywalker, America’s sweetheart, an Olympic athlete who had fallen from grace a few years prior.

He shakes his head, trying to clear his brain from all those thoughts.  _ Now’s not the time to be brooding over dad,  _ he tells himself. He rises to his feet, getting to the kitchen to throw the empty bottle in the trash. He’s so tired he ignores Din’s message on Telegram, going straight to bed. They’ll have time to talk soon, for sure.

\---

“So, are you sure about this kid? You wanna continue your training?” Din asks.

Grogu stares at him intensely and nods fiercely: he takes his pen and writes “YES” on his tablet - Din’s super grateful his son’s finally learning how to write.

“Okay then. You know I think it’s great for you and you look so happy when you do it. Whatever is best for you,” he says, ruffling Grogu’s hair.

The doorbell rings and Din steps up to open the door: it’s Peli Motto, Grogu’s babysitter, a woman with a head full of curls and a mouth full of sassy remarks.

“Hello, hi, I hope I’m not late,” she says, entering the house and basically sprinting towards Grogu, “How’s this little goblin doing?”

“Good. Listen, I’ll be back in a couple of hours, so… he has to do his homework, you know. Last days of school and they still give him stuff to do… make sure he does it.”

“And if he acts up, no snacks. Got it.”

Grogu puts up a grumpy face as he walks to his room to fetch his books.

“Bye kid,” says Din, getting his keys and jacket. Then he’s off to the gym.

He’s happy to see Luke again, he gotta admit. He didn’t answer his texts the night before, though. Din wonders why as he slows down, entering the parking lot of Luke’s gym.

There’s no one at the reception: “Hello?” he asks, after a couple of minutes of silence.

“I’m here!” Luke’s voice comes from the bathroom on the left, as Din hears him turning on the tap. He comes out a few seconds later, shaking off the water from his hands. He’s wearing a loose-fitting gym uniform with the saber logo on it.

“Hello, Din! Nice to see you again.”

“Me too. How are things?”

“Not bad, thank you. Just a lot of paperwork to go through so everything’s ready to go in September,” he says, collecting a few sheets left on the desk and piling them carefully, “So, you’re here to renew Grogu’s membership, I imagine.”

“Yes, thank you. He’s very excited to start using weapons next year… hopefully he won’t become too dangerous,” Din jokes.

Luke chuckles as he prints out a fresh module for Din to file: “Don’t worry, we’ll start out slow, with sticks and whatnot. They’re still little kids.”

“You’re the teacher.”

Luke winks, giving him the paper and a pen: “Okay so, put your data here and Grogu’s here… and then sign there and on the back. And for payment… Here are the coordinates. You can pay all at once or half now and half in January, you decide.”

“Thank you,” Din says, and he starts to write everything down.

Luke is looking for something on his computer, and Din from time to time takes a peek at his focused expression. He looks so cute like that.

_ Fuck, _ Din thinks,  _ now’s not the time for this. _

“Okay, I think that’s done.”

Luke takes his eyes off the computer: “Great, let me see… looks perfect. Thank you so much, Din.”

“Thank  _ you, _ as always. I told you a hundred times.”

Luke smiles: “And I never get tired of hearing that. My ego is becoming a little bit too big, though.”

A rare chuckle escapes Din’s lips, then he shakes Luke’s hands and turns around. He wants to get a coffee and work a bit, away from home, mostly to clear off his mind from anything  _ Luke. _

But the universe has other plans.

“Din, wait. There’s something I have to tell you,” says Luke, stopping him before he can close the gym’s door.

“Uh? Is this about Grogu?”

Luke seems hesitant: “No, actually. It’s something else. Can you come back inside, please? I swear I’ll make it quick.”

“Yeah, don’t worry. I’ve nowhere to be, really.”

“Amazing. It may take a while, actually.”

“Let’s hear it then,” says Din, stepping back in and closing the door behind him.

“You may wanna sit down for this.”

“Oh my God, is someone dying? Are  _ you _ dying?”

“No  _ no,  _ I’m not dying. Everything’s fine. It’s just… how can I say this…”

A beat.

“I know you’re  _ razorcrest. _ I found out. Like two days ago, when Grogu lifted your sleeve. I saw it. The tattoo,” Luke blurts out.

Din’s rarely taken aback, but this time he’s glad he’s sitting down because his knees feel like they’re made of butter. His lips are sealed shut as Luke keeps rambling.

“I thought I had to tell you, you know, for fairness. Because you texted me specifically because you knew I didn’t know about you. We’ve talked about this, after all. And don’t worry I won’t out you with anyone. I mean, I did speak of this with my sister, Leia. But I trust her with my life, she doesn’t care that you’re gay or bi or whatever. I told her only because I needed her help… to figure out what to do now that I know-”

“And what have you decided?” Din interrupts him, gently yet firmly. Luke’s panicking and he has to stop him so he can calm down.

“I decided to tell you, and I did. Now you know that I know.”

“And?”

“And… I have no idea.”

Luke looks down, embarrassed.

“I’m sorry, Luke,” Din says after a few moments of silence, “You shouldn’t have known, and I’m even more sorry because I hid this from you the whole time. I hope you don’t feel used, I never intended for you to find out.”

Luke finally looks back at him again: “Don’t worry about that. I’m okay. I understand your reasons. I really didn’t expect to find out like that but it’s alright. One thing I don’t understand though.”

“Ask away.”

Luke’s stare gets more intense: “Why did you keep talking to me even though you didn’t want to reveal your identity?”

Din crosses his arms: “Because I was having fun. I can’t lie, Luke, you’re great to talk to.”

“Well, we didn’t exactly spend all this time  _ talking _ , per se.”

A faint red colors Din’s cheeks: “Right. But it was fun nevertheless.”

“That’s why… I wanna ask you something,” says Luke all of a sudden, getting closer to Din, “Will you give me a chance? I’m not kidding. I want to go out with you, for real. On a date. Three dates. Give me three dates, and if after that you’ve decided that you don’t like me, I’ll just be your son’s teacher. I swear I won’t bother you again.”

Din blinks, incredulous, remaining silent.

“So… what do you say…?”

Din takes a deep breath: “I don’t know, Luke. I’m a difficult person. And there’s Grogu, he’ll always be my priority. I can’t risk fucking this up for him.”

“I swear to God, Din. There’s nothing I love more than my job, and consequently, the kids. I’d never do something to push one of them away, this is between me and you, as adults.”

Din looks hesitant: “Let me… let me think about it. I’ll give you a proper answer, I promise.”

“When was the last time that you did something selfish, Din?” Luke asks, his blue eyes staring right into his soul.

Din can’t remember.

\---

The drive home is completely quiet, Din doesn’t even turn on the radio to listen to some meaningless background noise. All he can think about is Luke. Luke, Luke,  _ Luke. _

_ Goddamnit. What have I gotten myself into. _

In ten minutes he’s back home, practically storming into the house.

“Oh, you’re here already,” Peli comments. Grogu and her are sitting at the kitchen table, as the kid is practicing writing words in cursive.

“Yeah. It took me less than I predicted. You can go now.”

“Okay okay, let me grab my stuff and go.”

“Your… your money. Here,” Din says as he takes the cash out of his wallet and hands it to her.

“Well thank you, can I keep the change?”

“Yeah yeah keep it. I’m feeling generous today.”

“Aren’t you always?” says Peli, winking, “Bye Grogu! Bye Djarin. Call me!”

Din closes the door in her face, causing Grogu to giggle.

“Why are you laughing, kid?” jokes Din, going up to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek, “Oh, that looks nice,” he says afterwards, looking at Grogu’s homework, “You already have a better handwriting than I do.”

Grogu looks very proud as he shows his dad his work.

“Can you write your name in cursive?”

Grogu nods, writing  _ Grogu  _ on top of a new page. Then, he writes  _ dad _ right next to it.

“Nice! You’re really good, kid,” says Din, beaming with joy, as he squeezes Grogu’s shoulder, “You make me so proud. Everyday. You know this, right?”

Grogu brings his face down to give him a few noisy kisses on his chin.

“Okay okay, let me go now,” Din chuckles, getting to the fridge and opening it, “What do you want for dinner? Pasta?”

Grogu nods enthusiastically.

“Oh, why am I even asking you, you eat everything!”, Din says as Grogu gives him a naughty look.

Din looks back at his son, who’s putting away his stuff. He looks happy. But maybe… maybe he deserves more. Someone else in his life.

“Kid… would you be angry if I started seeing someone? You know, dating?” Din asks, sitting down next to Grogu, who’s staring at him intensely, “I met someone.”

Grogu takes one of his hands and squeezes it, opening his mouth to emit a soft sound.

“You’ll always be my number one. Always.”

The kid nods. He knows.

\---

Luke is slurping up his last Chinese noodle when his phone rings.

_ Unknown number. _

“Yes, hello?”

“Luke?”

He almost drops his phone.

“Hey Din-”

“Sorry, am I interrupting something? Maybe you’re having dinner-”

“Nono, I’ve just finished eating, thank you.”

“Good. Listen, I’ve wanted to tell you I’ve thought about it and-”

“Hey, it’s okay. I understand if you don’t want-”

“No, I want to. I wanna go on those three dates with you. I’m scared Luke, not gonna lie. It’s been a while since I went out with someone. But I trust you.”

Luke’s mouth hangs open as Din speaks. He can’t believe it.

“So, you really wanna go out with me?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Oh wow. I really don’t know what to say.”

“Just say when and where.”

“For what?”

“Our first date.”

“A-Ah. That’s great. Amazing-”

“You haven’t thought about it, did you?” Din lets out a soft chuckle.

“No, I haven’t,” Luke admits, laughing as well.

“Listen, no pressure. You have my number now… just text me when you come up with something, okay? I’ll make sure to be free for that.”

“Cool. Perfect, actually.”

“Awesome. Well, it’s getting late now, I gotta put Grogu in bed. But I’ll hear from you soon, right?”

“Right. Good night, Din. Say hi to Grogu.”

“Will do. ‘Night.”

Luke hangs up, his heart practically beating out of his chest. So, it’s really happening? He texts Leia right away.

**sis you’d never guess what just happened!!**

**_Did Din say yes to ur date?_ **

**how comes u always know. it’s impossible to surprise u :(**

**_Don’t be sad Luke :) I’M SO HAPPY FOR U!!!_ **

**thank u ily tty tomorrow okay?? night :)**

**_Night sweetheart :) sleep tight_ **

Luke sends a heart back. He doubts he’ll be able to sleep at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could leave a comment it would mean the world to me! 🧡 my socials are in the top notes 😌 I’ll see you there!
> 
> And don’t forget to comment a song (show tune or hard rock) to add to the desperado playlist! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6lFx1GGlDh2x3nXCRpYqIb?si=QHqiB_SiSBimtMkzQGj-5Q

**Author's Note:**

> If you could leave a comment it would mean the world to me! 🧡 my socials are in the top notes 😌 I’ll see you there!


End file.
